


Ondulações

by VihStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deuses, Gen, Mas a base está lá, Universo Alternativo - Canon Divergência, Você tem que apertar bem os olhos pra ver o casal, loucura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihStark/pseuds/VihStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A história havia sido contada em fragmentos antes, uma frase errante na fila para uma sala de cinema, uma impressão sonora descrita enquanto estavam parados em uma rodoviária, as palavras finais sussurradas no escuro de um quarto de hotel. Sam estava começando a se perguntar se ele já havia ouviu tudo aquilo e obteve uma imagem coesa do sujeito estranho com o qual ele estava viajando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ondulações

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420174) by [We_Have_Become_Anathema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Have_Become_Anathema/pseuds/We_Have_Become_Anathema). 



> Essa história me deixou contemplando o espaço por alguns minutos e eu precisava traduzi-la.  
> Um obrigada enorme pra autora We_Have_Become_Anathema por escrever isso.

"Não é com a morte lenta que eu me importo," Lúcifer disse enquanto trazia o braço de volta, "e sim com a insuportável solidão." Seu braço era um borrão quando ele girou seu pulso e deixou voar a pedra lisa, as ondulações espalharam-se sobre o lago tranquilo quando a pedra saltou de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

"Solidão?" Sam perguntou de onde estava um pouco mais abaixo na costa rochosa, ele agachou-se sobre os joelhos enquanto inspecionava as pedras como prováveis candidatas a serem lançadas a seguir.

Com as mãos nos bolsos Lúcifer não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou olhando aquelas ondas colidem e muito lentamente dissiparem-se sem deixar nenhum rastro. Seu próprio destino realmente não parece tão diferente. "Eu tinha adoradores uma vez."

A história havia sido contada em fragmentos antes, uma frase errante na fila para uma sala de cinema, uma impressão sonora descrita enquanto estavam parados em uma rodoviária, as palavras finais sussurradas no escuro de um quarto de hotel. Sam estava começando a se perguntar se ele já havia ouviu tudo aquilo e obteve uma imagem coesa do sujeito estranho com o qual ele estava viajando.

Quando tinha ele conheceu Lúcifer? Três meses atrás, por agora? E tudo o que realmente podia dizer era o homem parecia ser um filantropo apodrecendo. Os delírios de grandeza e fixação pela morte provavelmente vieram de alguma doença terminal.

"Adoradores? Isso foi quando você era um deus, certo?" Sam teve que ter cuidado para não rir dessa noção em particular.

Lúcifer? Um deus?

Ele olhou para o homem mais velho, havia alguma coisa atemporal e um pouco pobre em sua aparência. Falador macio, uma voz feita para contar histórias, olhos com um oceano de tristeza tão vasto e profundo que o próprio passado miserável de Sam não teria sido mais do que uma gota no meio dele. O que quer que houvesse despojado Lúcifer de sua vitalidade e sanidade, deve ter sido catastrófico.

Assim como perder o sua noiva? Perguntou uma voz insidiosa de seu próprio passado.

Não, pior que isso. Tinha que ser. Afinal ele conseguiu, bem, funcionar depois dela.

Ele não achava que Lúcifer poderia ser chamado de funcional.

"Você não deixa de ser um deus só porque as pessoas te esquecem", disse Lúcifer, sua voz quase perdida na brisa de outono. "Você só começa a se desvanecer." A melancolia tecida através dessa declaração feria só de ouvir, o desânimo dos moribundos.

Sam pegou uma suave pedra do rio em sua mão e estudou um veio de quartzo que a atravessava, ele não achava que podia encarar Lúcifer enquanto falava sobre isso. "Sim?", Ele murmurou, mais para preencher o silêncio do que qualquer adição real à conversa.

"Desvanecer não é tão ruim, apenas a solidão é. Minha plumagem se foi, meus poderes se foram, mas eu ainda tenho a estrada sem fim, e sempre poderá haverá alguém para usar a minha graça".

Graça era esta louca energia mística que Lúcifer havia uma vez detalhado para ele. Força Vital gerada espontaneamente entre o deus e o adorador, um recurso perfeitamente renovável - a menos que você não tenha adoradores.

"Hey," Sam jogou a pedra, o ‘plunk’ quando ela atingiu a água foi satisfatório, mesmo quando ela não tinha conseguido pular, "Por que seus adoradores se foram?" _Você os perdeu? Você foi um deus do mal e os comeu?_ Pensamentos e perguntas não formuladas eram formulados dentro de seu crânio, nunca importantes o suficiente para serem ditas.

Lúcifer virou para olhar para Sam, uma sombra em seus olhos queimando no ar como o frio do inverno. "Eles foram mortos." Simples, direto, nunca voluntariando mais informações do que o absolutamente necessário.

Isso enfureceu Sam quase todos os dias; Por que trazer toda essa merda em primeiro lugar apenas para e se calar de repente?

"Ok, eu vou morder essa, quem os matou? Você continua a voltar nesta história, porque não acabar de uma vez?"

"Às vezes não há cura em revelar, as vezes só há angústia e remorso." Com seus tornozelos profundos na água, Lúcifer não parecia perturbado pelo fato de que seus sapatos estavam ficando encharcados com água fria. "Um outro deus os matou. Meu nome foi retirado dos registros, meus mitos difamados ou totalmente erradicados. Um deus esquecido".

"Sim, nós temos de que você é trágico", Sam murmurou baixinho, não alto o suficiente para Lúcifer ouvir.

"Seu nome," Lúcifer fez uma pausa, mas quando ele terminou estava em um sussurro morrendo, "era Michael".

Seguindo com a alegoria bíblica, tudo bem. Sam quase desejava que ele tivesse feito mais aulas de psicologia; Lúcifer teria sido um caso perfeito de estudo para algum tipo de neurose, sem dúvida. "Acho que você estava por perto?" Não havia nada da raiva que ele imaginou devia estar naquela declaração se Lúcifer tivesse odiado esse Michael, apenas a silenciosa mágoa da traição.

"Alguma vez você já teve um irmão, a quem você amasse mais do que a si mesmo?"

A pergunta pegou Sam desprevenido, sua mente imediatamente alcançou a memória de Dean, com a mesma dor que ele tinha ouvido na voz de Lúcifer. Seu peito inesperadamente queimou quando ele soltou um suspiro estrangulado. Ele não tinha dito a Lúcifer sobre si mesmo, simplesmente aceitou um passeio pela Rota 66 e continuou a viajar com ele cada vez que Lúcifer saía.

Droga, se Lúcifer tinha sido traído por um irmão, bem, então talvez Sam conseguisse entender o ato de se esconder em um sonho agradável, em vez da dura realidade. Ainda assim, pensar que fosse um deus parecia muito extremo.

"Michael era o mais próximo de um irmão que eu poderia ter, já que deuses não nascem de carne e osso. Ele estava no auge de seu poder quando os matou. Meu pobre rebanho..." Lúcifer olhou dentro da água para algo que Sam não podia ver.

"Por quê?" A questão parecia ter sido feita quase contra sua vontade e Sam fechou a boca depois que palavra tinha escapado.

"Por que ele matou? Eu não sei, eu nunca descobri."

"Então esse cara faz isso com você, e tudo que pode dizer é isso?" Sam sentiu-se ficar com raiva, não de Lúcifer, mas por ele. Que tipo de evento na vida real esse mundo de fantasia cobria? Algo que devia ter sido tão contundente que conseguira deixar o homem completamente vazio e quebrado, feito de cacos de gelo glacial e silêncios ecoando.

"Você acha que eu não tentei descobrir?" Houve uma faísca de algo nos seus olhos quando Lúcifer virou e trancou seus olhares juntos,  alo ainda  enterrado e lembrado apenas como se a partir de um sonho. "Quando eu fui perguntar a ele..." Silêncio. Uma batida. Duas batidas. Três batidas.

Sam percebeu que ele estava contando seus batimentos cardíacos enquanto esperava que Lúcifer terminasse.

"Eu não posso dizer se matar o meu rebanho foi a causa ou o resultado, mas Michael enlouqueceu. Ele havia se metamorfoseado em algo... em outra coisa." As palavras tinham uma conotação arrepiantes. "Sua loucura havia tomado forma física e não havia nenhuma palavra de sabedoria para compartilhar comigo, apenas raiva. Eu escapei com a minha vida, o que não foi realmente bênção".

"Você acha que ele queria que você vivesse depois de seu ataque?"

"Estou certo disto." Um músculo dançou na mandíbula de Lúcifer como ele lutou para não ranger os dentes ao se lembrar. "Ele queria que eu ficasse quebrado, sangrando, e totalmente sozinho. Ele queria que eu morresse da forma mais lenta possível, a morte mais agonizante."

"Você não parece tão ruim agora", Sam interrompeu. Ele lamentou as palavras assim que saíram de sua boca, vendo os reflexos de lágrimas nos olhos escuros e vazios que não refletiam alma alguma. Lúcifer podia ser chamado de qualquer outra coisa, mas não de bem. "Sinto muito."

“...Está tudo bem."

Sam podia ver que seu pedido de desculpas foi completamente inesperado quando Lúcifer momentaneamente se atrapalhou com as palavras. “Então, uh,” Ele tentou pensar em qualquer outro tópico que pudesse levantar, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para se livrar dos vestígios de dor nos olhos do outro “O que exatamente você quer fazer agora? Quer dizer, eu tenho viajado ao redor com você por alguns meses e eu ainda não entendo."

"Eu vi você ajudar a construir uma casa, salvar uma criança de um incêndio, sentar-se num banco de praça e falar com um sem-teto, e várias outras pequenas coisas." Este foi o mais longo verão de Sam, que tinha um lugar para o qual retornar, porém o apartamento se sentia oco na ausência de Jess. De alguma forma ele sabia com certeza que no dia que ele dissesse a Lúcifer que estava saindo, ele nunca mais veria o homem, e Lúcifer iria desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido.

Lúcifer o encara com a cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado, "Eu ajudo. Há uma energia na gratidão."

"O que, algo como a graça?"

"Similar, embora não tão potente." O vento soprou, o primeiro sinal da tempestade que se aproximava quando o céu começou a escurecer. "Eu aprendi há muito tempo como sobreviver com muito pouco, eu me acostumei com muito pouco. Mantenho-me em movimento porque está em meus ossos, preso nos espaços entre o meu presente e meu futuro. Eu vivi em quase toda a parte, estive há alguns anos em Marrocos, duas décadas atrás em Lancaster, Nepal, Mesopotâmia, Tenochtitlan, e agora este verão na estrada."

"Isso realmente não soa como quase todos os lugares."

Lúcifer sorriu, finalmente mostrando mais emoção do que uma pintura antiga de um dia de inverno. "Você não acredita em mim. A fantasia é mais fácil de digerir do que a realidade?"

Ouvindo as palavras tão próximas de seus próprios pensamentos chocados, Sam entorpecidamente tentou negar. "Não, eu... Eu acredito que você acredita."

"Isso não é crença. É uma compreensão filosófica que a realidade é moldada pela sua própria crença nela." Às vezes Lúcifer parecia tão dolorosamente lúcido, sagacidade como um arame farpado e réplicas instantâneas.

"Eu... bem. Você me pegou, mas vamos lá! Você me diz que você é um deus, isso é..." Sam fez um gesto desesperado, tentando colocar sentido nas palavras com o movimento. Ele não explicou seus pensamentos melhor do que a sua sentença o fez.

“Insano", Lúcifer terminou por ele, sem julgamento. "Sim, eu sei."

"Mas você não se importa?"

"Não. É claro que eu gostaria que você acreditasse em mim, mas eu tenho vivido uma eternidade sem a fé, o que é mais um cético?"

Sam quase podia sentir a dor. Mais um cético. "Tudo bem, vamos dizer que eu acredito em você, por que você quer que eu acredite na sua história?"

O olhar que Lúcifer deu a ele era muito mais eloquente do que a sua gesticulação sem palavras havia tinha sido, e ele imediatamente entendeu que aquilo tudo era sobre a fé.

"Será que ter uma única pessoa acreditando em você realmente faria diferença, mesmo sem o culto e os rituais?" Isso era no que aquilo se resumia, não? Seja qual fosse o mau funcionamento de Lúcifer, no final o que ele precisava desesperadamente era ser acreditado, e não apenas acreditar.

"Faria toda a diferença do mundo."

Uma gota de chuva caiu e acertou os cílios de Sam, obscurecendo o mundo, e nesse breve momento ele pensou ter visto algo brilhante deslizando sob a superfície da pele de Lúcifer. Até o momento em que ele piscou, e havia ido embora.


End file.
